A Hills Have Eyes Fanfic
by FireKracker
Summary: Mikki and her swim team go on a camping trip and brake down in Sector 16 in New Mexico. None of the Virginians have heard the rumors about the thought to be deserted area. What will happen when swimmers start to disappear? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, no,"growled Jack as the van came to an abrupt stop. The fuel tank was out of gas. Jack turned around in his seat and stared at the 11 kids sitting in the backseat. Well, they were actually all teenagers, but two, but to him, they were kids.

"What's up with the van?" Mikki asked Jack. He, being their coach, fake-smiled and said,"Nothing to worry about. We're just out of gas." Max, the youngest boy, laughed. "Ha! We have _plenty_!"he said as he passed gas loudly. Mikki sent him a glare, as did Ronald, Jackie, Jake, Bob, Andrew, and Heather, his older sister. Ronald was the oldest, besides Jack.

Ashley, Max's younger sister and the youngest of the group, giggled. Kristi, the second-youngest, wasn't paying attention. She was staring out the window at all the mountains. She looked as if she was counting them. "Wow. There are alot.." she stated.

Jake yawned loudly and muttered,"You woke us up at 6 A.M. for an all-day trip, which you didn't allow us to sleep during, just to be stuck in the middle of no-where?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Mikki sighed and murmered,"Here we go _again_..."

Jack snapped,"Hey, like I knew _this_ would happen!" He glared at Jake, who glared back. Heather cleared her throat, angrily. She did _**NOT**_ want to be in the middle of one of their fights again. Andrew sat back, with a grin, and watched.

Mikki, being the "optimistic one**"(which she really wasn't. She just didn't like them fighting. It got annoying after awhile), **butt in. "We could camp here! We came on this trip to camp, didn't we?" Everyone, but Jack, said it was a good idea. "_No way_!" he yelled. "Why _not_?" Mikki whined, annoyed.

After several minutes of begging, the annoyed coach shouted,"ALRIGHT! We can stay here!" Mikki squealed, excitedly. Jack ordered his team to get out and start unpacking. Mikki was out and unloading the van before Jack even finished talking. All the boys, and Mikki, set up the camp as the other girls sat down and watched. Mikki was the strongest, and most energetic, of the team. Jake and she worked on the fire after Ronald and Max got some wood. Bob and Jack were setting up the tents.

Heather walked up to Mikki when they were done with the fire. She glanced at Jake, her ex-crush, and snorted. Mikki saw Heather shiver and wrapped her arm around her. "Thanks." Mikki just smiled back. "What? No hug for moi?"Jake joked. Mikki giggled and pulled him to her. He chuckled and joined in on the hug.

"Hey, Mikki. Guess wha-" Jackie started to say as she walked over to her best friend. She stopped when she saw them hugging. Jackie narrowed her eyes at Mikki and Heather. She turned and stomped away, furiously. Mikki ran after her, frantically. "Jackie, wait!" She grabbed onto her and turned her around so they were face-to-face. "I'm sorry," Mikki whispered, looking in her friend's eyes. She knew her best friend had a major crush on him, but he was her guy-best friend. She couldn't help who she was friends with.

Jackie pulled away and snarled," I don't want you touching him ever again." She began to walk away, fuming. Mikki was engulfed in anger. _How dare her say something like that to me_, Mikki thought. "You don't own him. I can do whatever I want." Jackie gaped at her friend. _She's.. never talked back before_, Jackie thought.

Jackie clenched her fist, huffed, and stomped away from the campsite. "I'll be back later," she yelled over her shoulder to Jack. She knew he would be pissed off if she left without telling him. Kristi walked over to Mikki, knowing she needed comforting. "MOMMY!" she yelled. Mikki laughed quietly and bent down. "Hey, kid," she murmered. Kristi wrapped her arms around her "mommy's" neck. Mikki picked up the little girl and smiled affectionately at her. _What would I be without her?_, wondered Mikki.

Bob, Andrew, and Ronald creeped away into their tents and went to sleep. Ashley, not wanting to be alone with the older kids, even if Kristi was there, also went to bed. Jake, Mikki**(with Kristi on her lap**), Max, Heather, and Jack sat around the fire**(in that order).**

For awhile, they talked in a low voice, not wanting to wake up Kristi, who had fallen asleep in Mikki;s lap. They talked about random things, like movies, songs, people they knew, celebrities, and swimming(by the way, the team they are on is a swim team).

"I'm going to bed,"yawned Jack. Max said,"Same here," and followed him into their tent. Jake and Heather had their own tents**(lucky duckies lol)**, so they said their goodnights and went in them. Mikki carried Kristi into their tent and layed her down. She got comfortable next to her and pulled a blanket over them.

Mikki let a content sigh and shut her eyes. Kristi snuggled up next to her and wrapped her arm around her waist. Mikki tried to keep her breathing in rhythm with Kristi's soft snores. She yawned and turned over. She began to feel herself drifting off into sleep.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a blood-curling shreek. Carefully, trying not to wake Kristi, she pulled off the covers and crawled out of the tent. Her heart began to race and her eyes got wide. She let out a scream, which was muffled by a hand pressing against her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy crap, Jake!" Mikki hissed as her friend pulled her to him. Her breathing was raspy. He had scared the living daylights out of her. He tried to calm the jumpy girl."Sorry,"he muttered.  
"You better be. What were you doing outside my tent, anyways?"Mikki demanded to know. Jake stated,"I heard a scream. I wanted to know if you heard it too, or if it was just my imagination." Glaring at Jake with a throbbing headache, she replied,"Yes, I heard it. That's why I was coming out. Duh."  
He said loudly,"Let's go investigate!" Mikka scowled at him. Why did I go to her again? She is extremely grumpy at night, Jake thought. "Let's send Bob out to find Jackie." Jake blinked, then frowned. He wanted some action, but he sure didn't want to go out to find Jackie without the brave girl.  
"Okay.. Even though we'll miss out on all the action, we'll get Bob to find her. I'm sure she's alone and cold, wondering, where's Mikki when I need her?" Jake said, staring Mikki in the eyes, with a grin. Mikki knew he was trying to tempt her, and it was working.  
She looked at a mountain, thinking, What if she's hurt and scared? I need to find her... "I'll go get Bob,"Mikki replied, coldly. Her icy glare suprised Jake. It was one of her "I want you dead" glares. He shivered as he watched her go to Bob's tent. A minute later, she came back with the exhausted looking boy. "What do you want?"he groaned, sleepily. Jake explained what happened as Mikki sighed and hugged herself. Bob said," I'll do it." He got a flashlight and headed in the direction Jackie had headed in.  
"Do you really think it's safe for him to be walking alone at night?"Jake asked with one of his famous encouraging smirks. "Screw you, Jake," Mikki snarled with one of her most evil scowls. He was pissing her off. She clenched her fist and sat down next to the withering fire.  
"I'm not going to bed until he comes back." Jake gawked at her. She doesn't even like Bob, but she's worried about him?,he thought. Mikki raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down next to her. "Me neither." She gave him a small smile.  
~An hour later~ Jake looked at Mikki, who was glaring at the ground. "What's wrong?"he asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She shied away from his touch, and looked up at him. "Something bad has happened. I...I just know it. And I-It's all my fault," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked back at the ground as buried her face in her hands. "Nothing bad has happened, Mikki. And if so, it's not your fault." He stretched his legs out; they had become numb from being still so long. Mikki looked up at the mountains every-other minute. "He's not back yet.."She stated, her face blank.  
One of the things about Mikki that drove Jake up the wall, was that she never showed emotion. She once told him she doesn't really feel any emotions. He didn't doubt it. Most of the time, you couldn't tell that she was faking her emotions. Now, was one of the scarce times that she showed real emotion. She cared for her friends alot.  
~two hours after that~ Mikki felt her muscles tighten at every breath that the sleeping boy took. Jake's head was rested on her shoulder, and he was snoring loudly. "Misery..."she muttered as Jake let out an extremely big snort. He jerked around and banged his head on her shoulder. She sighed as Jake began to mutter random babbles in his sleep.  
"Mikki?"she heard a soft voice whisper. Kristi had came out of the tent. "I-I woke up and you weren't there." She was teary-eyed. She walked over to Mikki and sat between her legs. "What are you doing out here?"she asked quietly. "I'm waiting for Jackie and Bob to come back." Kristi looked up at Mikki and murmered,"Will they come back?"  
Mikki gasped and said,"Of course they will! Don't worry your pretty little head." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Kristi, or herself. Kristi seemed content with that answer and leaned against Mikki's stomach. Mikka braided her hair and wondered, Is this what a mom feels when she's with her child? She loved this lottle girl so much.  
She heard Kristi snore and released her hair. She leaned her chin against the top of Kristi's head. "Mikki,"she heard a voice hiss. "What now?"she said quietly to herself. Ronald asked,"Where's Bob?" "He's out looking for Jackie,"Mikka stated. "I'm going to look for them." Mikka shrugged and thought, What's one more going to harm?  
Ronald walked off and left Mikka wondering, Where do they all go? She was extremely worried about Jackie, but her face would never betray her by showing emotion. She only showed emotion around Kristi, Jake, and Glory, her best friend from school. Most people called her emo for that, but she wasn't.  
"I'll have everyone go on a search party in the morning..."she murmered. She closed her eys and wrapped her arms around Kristi. Jake snored and it made Mikka jump a little. She fell asleep and had a strange dream about ppuppies taking over the world. ~A couple hours later~ "Mikka, wake up,"Max yelled in Mikka's face. She reached out, pressed her hand against his face, and shoved him away. "5 more minutes, Mommy,"Mikka muttered, turning over. She bumped her nose on a log(which she was sitting on last night. She fell off it in the middle of the night). She groaned and got up. "Are Bob and Jackie back?"she asked after her mind became unfuzzy.  
"No. Neither is Ronald,"Heather whimpered, frowning. Jake was passed out on the ground, at Mikka's feet. She kicked him lightly, then a little harder. "Ow. Stop it,"he growled, sitting up. Jack asked,"Who wants breakfast?" He had a box of poptarts in one hand and a carton of milk in the other. "Not me,"chorused half of the teens. "ME!"screamed Ashley, Kristi, and Max.  
"I gotta pee,"stated Jake. Mikka frowned at him, disapprovingly, but then smirked and stated,"There's a boulder right there." She pointed at the closest humongous rock to their right. He glared at her and stomped away. Mikka grinned, enjoying the sweet revenge. She layed back against the log, hands behind her head.  
The group went silent when they heard Jake let out a girly scream. He ran out from behind the boulder, his pants at his ankles. He tripped and landed straight on his face. "Oh, my god!"he yelled. "What? A snake?"Jack teased and headed towards the rock. All the teens watched their coach with anticipation. When they saw Jack turn toward then, his face green with sickness, they wondered what was behind the boulder. Jack gulped. He gasped,"It's Ronald. H-He's... dead." 


End file.
